A Hundred Ways To Say It
by Faye C. Marie
Summary: ...or at least, a hundred words to say it. A collection of 100-word Percabeth drabbles, based on song titles. Chapter 50: Brighter Than The Sun. When they finally escape Tartarus, the light is blinding.
1. Being For The Benefit Of Mr Kite!

**A/N: Okay, I can't take credit for this idea. I got it from Indigo Signora, and her story A Million Little Moments. If any of you like Phineas and Ferb (I do! I still watch little kids shows :P), go ahead and check that out. As for the songs I'm using, I will take requests, but I alone have 517 songs on my iPod. This story could go on forever using just my titles.**

**Summary: A collection of 100-word Percabeth drabbles, based on song titles (just the titles, not the actual meaning or lyrics of the song).**

**Disclaimer: Well, I didn't own PJO yesterday, I don't own it today, and I won't own it tomorrow.**

**Rated: K+ for later chapters.**

**And now, to the story that is shorter than this author's note! Read, review, and enjoy!**

Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Kite! (by The Beatles)

Annabeth stared at the tree. The kite, flying so high a few seconds ago, had fallen out of the air and crashed into the large elm, becoming stuck on the highest branch. Percy stood next to her, clutching the handle of said kite.

"Zeus really hates you," she stated.

He sighed. "Yeah."

Annabeth jogged to the base of the tree, grabbed a sturdy branch, and pulled herself up. She then scaled the tree, untangled the kite, and climbed back down. As she dropped onto the ground, Percy stared at her with awe.

She shrugged. "I did it for your kite."


	2. I'll Be Waiting

I'll Be Waiting (by Adele)

She rested her arms on the railing of the ship, staring at the clouds below. They seemed so comforting, so pure, so soft form a distance. She knew the Romans would be the opposite.

"He-hem?"

She turned around to face Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite was holding tow mugs of hot cocoa. She took one gladly; it was freezing, being at such high altitudes.

They sipped their drinks. Piper broke the silence by asking, "Do you think Percy'll remember you?"

Annabeth sighed. "I hope so. But if he doesn't, I'll be waiting till he does."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all the people who subscribed, favorited, and reviewed!**


	3. Circle The Drain

Circle The Drain (by Katy Perry)

Kaitlyn leaned against the bathroom sink for a better view. She plugged the drain, filled the basin with water, and when the water had filled as high as possible, shut off the faucet and popped the drain open. The water circled the drain, and the little girl squealed. She stared, hypnotized by the swirling whirlpool in the middle of the water.

Her parents stood by the door, watching their daughter intently.

"Is this normal?" Annabeth asked with uncertainty.

Percy shrugged. "She's the granddaughter of Poseidon. It's fine if she likes playing in the sink."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I'll post twice now to make up for it :) Make sure you review and suggest a song!**


	4. My First Kiss

My First Kiss (by 3OH!3)

She sprinted down the tunnel of the Labyrinth. Her mind was racing like usual, but instead of focusing on something important (like how she was going to get back to camp), her mind registered two things.

She had just had her first kiss with Percy Jackson. And he most likely was going to die.

There was, of course, a chance he would escape the telekhines and manage to leave the volcano alive. A slim chance, but she needed to be optimistic. She needed to trust—

And that's when she felt (and heard) the explosion that would change her world forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's the second one! Review?  
><strong>


	5. Baby, It's Fact

Baby, It's Fact (by Hellogoodbye)

Annabeth sat on the cold examination table in the doctor's office, tapping her foot in anticipation. Leave it to a time like now for her ADHD to act up. Her husband, Percy, was seated across from her in the uncomfortable chair guests sat in. He was wringing his hands compulsively. They hoped this would work.

The doctor knocked lightly on the door. Both demigods ceased their tapping and wringing as she entered the room and sat down on her chair.

Annabeth had the courage to ask first. "Well?"

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations, Mrs. Jackson. You're going to have a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter's song was suggested by XxxFire RosexxX. Thanks, XxxFire RosexxX! If you want to see me do a song, make sure you review and tell me about it!**


	6. Hedwig's Theme

Hedwig's Theme (from the Harry Potter Soundtrack)

"Really, Percy?" Annabeth asked, "Harry Potter _again_?"

Percy grinned maniacally from in front of the TV, where he was putting the _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ DVD in the machine. "Don't complain, Annabeth. It's my movie night. I sat through all your boring documentaries when it was your turn, didn't I?"

Annabeth blushed scarlet. "That's different. And my movies aren't boring!"

"Sure it's different," Percy snorted, "since they're your movies."

Annabeth smacked the back of his head with her hand. "Just hit play, Seaweed Brain."

Percy pressed said button, and jumped onto the couch next to his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much to say today. I'll start posting everyone's requests from the last chapter tomorrow. Make sure to review, and suggest a song if you want!**


	7. Arms

Arms (by Christina Perri)

He gawked at the flying boat that had landed on the hill. Strange people, not Roman, wearing orange T-shirts and wielding bizarre bronze weapons, were getting off. Shouts of joy and anger pierced the group of warriors surrounding the boat, but he didn't hear them completely. He was staring at a beautiful blonde girl who had just jumped off the ladder. She caught his gaze and walked over.

"Remember me?" she asked, "Annabeth?"

A flood of memories hit him. "Wise Girl?"

Annabeth grinned. "Right here, Seaweed Brain." She threw herself into his arms, and Percy couldn't help but hug back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Today's song was brought to you by frostfeatherFTW101. And, I guess, me for writing it :P Thank you, frostfeatherFTW101, for recommending it! Make sure to review, everyone!**


	8. Enchanted

Enchanted (by Taylor Swift)

Annabeth stood by a wall, playing with the elastic strap on her wrist corsage. She couldn't believe she was here, at prom. She didn't even have a date; her roommate, Alyssa, had forced her to go, using her architecture notes and a bottle of soda as blackmail.

Someone tapped her shoulder. "You look quite enchanting tonight."

Annabeth gritted her teeth. No one spoke to her like that but Percy. She whirled around, ready to knock this guy out.

"Percy?" she asked, thoroughly surprised.

Her boyfriend beamed. "Sorry it took me so long to get in. Shall we dance?"

Annabeth smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This song was recommended by PLKBerry. Check out her stories sometime; they're all really good. I'm going to update a few more times today, because I want to complete and/or update all my stories before I go to camp in two weeks. TWO WEEKS! God, I hope I finish in time D: **

**Please review!  
><strong>


	9. Long Live

Long Live (by Taylor Swift)

"You know what I don't get?" Percy questioned while digging through the fridge.

Annabeth looked up from her book. "What?"

"In movies," he began, "they always say 'long live blah blah blah,' to the main character. What does that even mean?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes vehemently. "It means that they want that person to live a long, happy life. Why did you ask?"

Percy grabbed a carton of leftovers and set it on the counter. He shut the fridge door and then shrugged. "ADHD, I guess. Plus, that character almost always dies in the end. It's pointless to say that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's my second update of the day. This song was recommended by Percabeth17. Thanks, Percabeth17!**

**Reveiw, and suggest a song if you want!  
><strong>


	10. A Drop In The Ocean

A Drop In The Ocean (by Ron Pope)

"How long does it take to redesign Olympus?" Percy whined childishly. He and Annabeth were sitting on the beach. He wanted to go for a swim, and was insisting that she went with him. However, she wanted to work on her blueprints, and refused to go into the water until she was at least done with the amphitheater.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but a playful smirk graced her lips. "Longer than a few minutes, Perce. I've only finished a drop in the ocean of work I have to do."

Percy snorted. "Nice line to say to a son of Poseidon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, don't have much to say. Thanks to Percabeth17, who recommended this song. Please review and suggest a song if you want!**


	11. Give Me Everything

Give Me Everything (by Pitbull)

"Gimme that dolly, Daddy!" Kaitlyn demanded, certain that he would buy it for her.

Percy groaned. She'd asked for at least ten things since they'd been in the store. It was supposed to be a simple shopping trip; go in, grab some milk, and check out before dinner got too cold. Kaitlyn had insisted on coming, and so far she'd been nothing but demanding.

"No, sweetie, we're only here for milk." The five year old started crying in a final attempt to get the toy.

When they arrived home, Percy handed Annabeth the milk and said, "_You're_ shopping with her next time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, sorry I didn't update again yesterday. My internet crashed; don't worry, it's fixed now. Today's drabble is brought to you by Rabekah, an anonymous reviewer. Thanks, Rabekah! Make sure you review if you want me to do a song!**


	12. Love Like Woe

Love Like Woe (by The Ready Set)

Annabeth awkwardly sat next to her roommate, who was crying into her pillow with such ferocity Annabeth was afraid she'd create a puddle. Alyssa suddenly sat up, her runny mascara making her look like a washed-out raccoon.

"I thought we were _perfect!_" she squealed in an unpleasant, nasally voice. "He said he _loved_ me! But then that bleach-blonde _idiot_ came along. I can't believe they were making out!"

Alyssa turned towards Annabeth. "You're really lucky, you know. Percy is too loyal to do _anything_ like Jake did."

_You have no idea, _she thought as Alyssa burst into tears again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You can all thank XxxFire RosexxX for today's drabble. Not much else to say today, so, review!**


	13. Happy

Happy (by Never Shout Never)

_Gods, why does Percy have to weigh so much? _Annabeth thought as she half carried, half dragged him to the Poseidon cabin. The two of them had ditched campfire in favor of hanging out at the beach. Percy was out before she knew it.

When she finally made it through the cabin's door, she dropped him on the nearest bed. As she stood there, panting and staring at her sleeping boyfriend, a realization hit her.

She was happy, dating him. Happier than she'd been in a long time—when she was on the run with Luke and Thalia, at least. Blinking the thought away, Annabeth walked out and sprinted to her own cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are no Harry Potters in the sky, in the sky! Duh da dum dum de dum dum dum de dum... oh! Sorry about that. My sister got that song stuck in my head. Thanks to XxxFire RosexxX for suggesting this song. Review please!  
><strong>


	14. Zero to Hero

Zero to Hero (from Disney's Hercules)

Annabeth watched as Percy tried to teach the newer campers how to unarm their opponent. He was actually a good teacher, when he wasn't distracted.

She couldn't believe how much he'd changed over the last five years. He'd shown up at the Big House that one stormy night, short and scrawny, barely able to hold his own when fighting the Minotaur. Now, he was as tall as she was, fairly muscular (gods, _that _was an understatement) and had fought at least 4 Titans.

_In short,_ Annabeth thought, _he went from being a zero to a hero. Thank gods for that._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This song's brought to you by Eleos! Thanks, Eleos, not only for the suggestion, but for being an awesome friend/cowriter person. Make sure you review, everyone!**_  
><em>


	15. I Won't Say I'm In Love

I Won't Say I'm In Love (from Disney's Hercules)

"Gods, Annabeth," Thalia sighed, "you aren't giving us anything good."

Annabeth groaned. Of course Thalia, Rachel, and Piper would use this sleepover to pry into her life with Percy; two of them were sworn virgins and the other one was pining for a pseudo-boyfriend in another camp.

"Has he said 'I love you' yet?" Piper asked eagerly.

Annabeth blushed. "No! Neither of us have. And I won't until I'm sure I feel that way."

Rachel grinned. "Y'know, one of you needs to say it first. You made the first move before; why not do it with saying you love him?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This song in once again brought to you by Eleos! Thanks again, Eleos. Make sure you guys review if you want me to do a song!  
><strong>


	16. Note to God

Note To God (by Charice)

Percy gulped. He clutched the letter in hand, scanning it one last time before he sent it via Hermes-mail. His hands trembled, making it hard to read.

_Dear Athena, _

_I know you don't really approve of me, but I think I should tell you this. I am in love with your daughter. I'm going to ask her to marry me—I'm not sure when, but I am—soon. I've already got the ring. I promise to take care and be fateful to her for the rest of my mortal life; all I'm asking for is your blessing. _

_Sincerely,_

_Perseus Jackson_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this song is one of my own this time. I'll start posting more requests tomorrow. Thanks to all who've favorited, reviewed, and subscribed! Review?**_  
><em>


	17. More

More (by Selena Gomez)

"Ugh!" Percy groaned as he slammed his textbook shut.

Annabeth glanced up from her architecture notes. "What?"

"I have a biology exam tomorrow," Percy explained, "but I'm going to completely fail. I can't even read the stupid book!"

"Why don't you translate it to Greek on the computer?" Annabeth asked nonchalantly.

"That takes too long. I'm on limited time. If only there were more hours in a day for me to study…" He sighed and opened up his book again.

Annabeth stared at him. "Percy, I'm not going to come over here to study anymore if you keep bugging me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've changed the rating of this story to T. Sorry if this upsets anyone, but I feel kind of restricted trying to write some songs and still stay K+.**

**Anyways, this chapter's song is brought to you by PLKBerry. Thanks, PLKBerry, for suggesting it! Review if you want!  
><strong>


	18. Hazy

Hazy (by Rosi Golan)

"Oh gods," Percy groaned as he padded into the kitchen. "What happened last night? Everything's hazy."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You went to the bar with Nico. I had to pick you up." She slammed the dish she was cleaning onto the counter.

Percy winced. "Not so loud. I've got a bad headache."

Annabeth snorted. "You're going to have a major hangover. I'm surprised the bartender didn't call sooner."

"I wasn't that drunk!" Percy protested.

"I found you in your closet yelling 'THE PASSAGE TO NARNIA'S BEEN SEALED!' after I went back to bed." Annabeth countered.

Percy rubbed his forehead. "Whatever. Where are my sunglasses?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, you guys. Sorry for not updating. I'm getting ready to leave for camp next week, so my computer time is becoming increasingly limited. Anyways, today's drabble is from Kaleidoscope Heavens. Thanks, Kaleidoscope Heavens!**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	19. Firework

Firework (by Katy Perry)

Another display of fireworks went off. There were choruses of 'ooh' and 'ah' from all over the beach.

Percy sat next to Annabeth on the blanket, his hand twitching from nerves. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to make a move or what. She was the one who asked him to the fireworks; she was the one who kissed him in Mt. St. Helens last summer; basically, if there was any action between the two of them, she initiated it.

Annabeth looked down at Percy's trembling hand and grabbed it. He sighed, and she smirked. Annabeth three, Percy zero.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this was my take on what happened at the fireworks the summer before TLO. Thanks to SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever, who recommended this song. Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, subscribed, and favorited this story. I really do appreciate it. Please review!**


	20. Who Says

Who Says (by Selena Gomez)

"So, Annabeth," Silena said as she sat down next to the daughter of Athena, "I hear you like Perseus Jackson."

Annabeth, who had been taking a sip of her water bottle, choked. "W-what?" she spluttered.

Silena shrugged. "You heard me."

"Who did you hear that from?"

"Well, I actually didn't hear it from anyone. It's just really obvious."

"Like it's not obvious between you and Beckendorf," Annabeth countered.

Silena blushed. "That's different. We're going to get around to dating eventually."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes before Silena said, "If it helps, it looks like he feels the same way about you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Today's song is brought to you by...*drumroll* SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever! Thanks SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever! **

**I have something important to tell you guys. As of 8-7-11, this story will be on temporary hiatus. I'm going to camp for about two weeks, and I don't know exactly when I'll be able to post again. Expect some updates by 8-24, but feel free to PM me if I don't update. Thank you to everyone who's favorited, subscribed, and reviewed, and I hope you can wait a bit longer for my next update. **

**Review?  
><strong>


	21. Wake Me Up When Septemper Ends

Wake Me Up When September Ends (by Green Day) (Rec. by Wanda-Elizabeth-Cain)

Percy groaned as he fell face-first onto Annabeth's bed. Annabeth sat next to her boyfriend, patting his back reassuringly.

"Ugh. Six hours of teaching sword fighting right after two hours attempting archery. Add in the Achilles curse, and I'm fried." Percy mumbled through the comforter. Annabeth laughed.

"So," she stated between laughs, "I'm guessing your first day back at camp wasn't that great."

Percy weakly lifted his head. "Gee, you think? Wake me up when June ends, if you don't mind."

He flopped his head back down, and Annabeth couldn't help but let out a snort.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M BAAAAACK! Man, it feels good to be home. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me over the break. I might update again today, just to reward you guys, but only if I get another five reviews.  
><strong>

**Anyways, this chapter was recommended by Wanda-Elizabeth Cain. Thanks, Wanda!**

**Review if you want the extra chapter!  
><strong>


	22. Lucky

Lucky (by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callat)

"It's your turn, Annabeth!" Alyssa said with glee.

Annabeth sighed. She couldn't believe Alyssa had convinced her to play Lucky—a common game where girls compared pictures of their boyfriends, and the one with the hottest was declared 'the luckiest'. She glanced desperately at Lauren, and then flipped her photo over.

Both girls' eyes went wide. Annabeth smirked.

"Okay, I think Annabeth wins," Lauren said dazedly, still staring at the photo as Annabeth picked it up. It was just a picture of a shirtless Percy after a swim in the canoe lake.

Annabeth definitely felt like she was 'the luckiest', no matter what her roommates said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As promised, here's another chapter. Thanks to Athena Goddess of the Wise and XxxFire RosexxX for recommending it. Review please!**


	23. Beautiful Disaster

Beautiful Disaster (by Kelly Clarkston)

Her left shoe was missing a heel, and the right one was gone altogether. Her pants were cut up and stained with mud. Her shirt was now a one-shoulder, and the remains of her blazer hung limply around her torso like a vest. Her skin was like much of her garb: dirty and slashed in several places. Her hair stuck up wildly, and was matted down in places by yet more slime. Her face, on the other hand, held a smile and her eyes danced happily.

Percy couldn't believe how beautiful Annabeth looked in the middle of a monster disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one was fun to write. Thanks to AuroxTheLander for recommending this song. Please review!  
><strong>


	24. Love Me Dead

Love Me Dead (by Ludo)

Annabeth stood in front of the funeral pyre, feeling numb. She couldn't wrap her mind around it; he was dead. She barely heard Chiron cue her to throw the shroud into the fire. When she picked it up, the urge to cry resurfaced. She tossed it gently onto the pile of burning wood, and watched it disintegrate to ash. She knew she shouldn't have been this emotional over a son of Poseidon—her mother despised this kind of attitude—but her heart overruled her head this time.

She still liked (or was it loved?) Percy, even when he was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long-ish wait between chapters. School's just about to start again, so my computer time has pretty much cut in half. I think I may have to cut back on updates to about twice a week now-most likely on Wednesdays and Saturdays. I may update more, but it really depends on my schedule. **

**Anyways, today's chapter is brought to you by XxxFire RosexxX. Thanks XxxFire RosexxX! Please review if you want me to update again soon!  
><strong>


	25. All These Lives

All These Lives (by Daughtry)

In their first life, he was a Spartan soldier and she was one of the local Athenians. When Sparta took over Athens, they snuck away from the chaos and traveled to Olympia.

In their second life, he was the Roman demigod commander and she was leader of the Greeks. During the Demigod Civil War, they fought valiantly until they met, realized the pointlessness of the situation, and sacrificed themselves to end the carnage.

In their third life, he was a son of Poseidon and she was a daughter of Athena. They went on many adventures across the globe, and eventually were able to grow old and die peaceful deaths.

This only proves that Percy+Annabeth=forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, not very happy with the sappiness of this one. I was rushing on it because I wanted for it to get out today. You guys want to know why? I got my schedule for school! Granted, I'm not very with some of my class positinings-(Math first thing in the morning, followed by History? Are you serious? It's like their trying to make me fall asleep.)-but I'll get over it. Mini-rant over.  
><strong>

**Anywhoo, thanks to StarlitReader for suggesting this song (as well as about five others!). Check out her stories sometime. They're all really really good. **

**Also, thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, subscribed—heck, even checked this story out. Let's keep this amount of support going!**


	26. Proud

Proud (by The Icarus Account)

Annabeth had known her fatal flaw was hubris for quite a while. She'd always had suspicions, but it wasn't definite until her little visit with the Sirens in the Sea of Monsters. The vision they had shown her of her family reunited in a city of her design was so breathtakingly beautiful, so realistic, so _perfect_, it was hard to ignore and forget; making her flaw blatantly obvious with anyone with a brain. After then, she'd tried to downplay her flaw as much as possible, worried it would endanger herself and others.

So, was it bad if she said she was secretly (and she _meant _secretly) proud to be dating Percy Jackson?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday. I sat down at the computer to post and I fell asleep! My head almost broke my keyboard and I didn't wake up until 4 in the morning. **

**Moving on, this chapter was also suggested by StarlitReader. Thanks, Starlit!**

**Review?  
><strong>


	27. Welcome To Paradise

Welcome to Paradise (by Green Day)

Percy dropped the suitcases he was carrying down by the door. He whistled in awe.

"Wow," Annabeth said, clearly impressed. The two of them were in a luxury beach house on a private island somewhere in the Philippines. It was warmly furnished, with a fully stocked kitchen and plenty of movies in the entertainment system. Outside, the sun shone brightly on the crystal blue waters and pristine white beach.

"Welcome to paradise," Percy bluntly stated.

Annabeth blinked. "It's too…perfect. This is our honeymoon; there's bound to be a monster somewhere. Twenty bucks says there's a dracnae hiding in our bedroom closet."

"Want to find out?" Percy asked deviously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As promised, here's chapter 27. Thanks again to StarlitReader for suggesting this song. **

**Eh, not that much to say today. Review and suggest a song if you want!  
><strong>


	28. Practice Makes Perfect

Practice Makes Perfect (by Cute Is what We Aim For) (Rec. by StarlitReader)

"Gah!" Percy shouted as his arrow whizzed passed the target again. "Why can't I do this?"

Annabeth held back laughs as she approached her friend. "You're holding your arms the wrong way, Seaweed Brain. Here." She lifted his elbow and guided his shoulders into the right position. Her hands lingered on his arm for a moment.

_When did he get so much muscle?_ she wondered briefly before realizing what she was doing.

She backed away from him, almost embarrassed. "Try now."

The arrow hit dead center. Percy blushed. "Thank you."

Annabeth shrugged nonchalantly. "Keep working on it. Practice makes perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter took place during that "hurt to be with her, hurt to be away from her" period during BotL. Thanks to StarlitReader AGAIN for recommending this song (all her suggestions have been extremely helpful lately. I've had some writers block, but easy songs like this have gotten me back.).**

**Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and supported this story. Here's a virtual cookie just for you guys; (::).**

**Review please!  
><strong>


	29. The Final Countdown

The Final Countdown (by Europe)

_Ten, nine, eight…_

Percy turned to face Annabeth, who was staring at the final countdown clock to the New Year. He couldn't believe she'd flown across the country just to celebrate with him in Times Square.

_Seven, six, five…_

Annabeth felt his gaze and turned to him. The people around them were chanting now, but they didn't notice.

_Four, three, two, one…_

Their lips met halfway. They weren't aware of the ruckus that had gone up around them, or of the other kissing couples. When they broke apart, Annabeth peeked at the clock again and whispered, "Happy New Year, Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love this chapter. I styled it after this book we read in English last year. Don't remember the title, but it had a countdown scene like this. Anyways, this chapter's song was suggested once again by the wonderful, the ever talented, the SPECTACULAR StarlitReader! Thanks, Starlit, for your suggestions. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my dear readers who have started/are dealing with school this week. I don't know how I made it through the last five days without going insane (the underclassmen are driving me crazy). Thank you, for getting through all that and still bothering to read this story (thanks to everyone else too!).  
><strong>


	30. Playing With Fire

Playing With Fire (by Brandon Flowers)

"Percy! What the heck are you doing?" Annabeth yelled as she entered the kitchen.

Percy quickly jerked away from the sink and hid his hands behind his back. "Nothing. You're home early today!"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Don't try to change the subject. I thought I saw matches. Let me see what's behind your back." She grabbed a knife from the drawer to stop Percy from moving and whipped him around. He was holding matches and a lighter.

"You were testing your fire resistance, weren't you?"

Percy sighed and nodded weakly.

Annabeth smacked his arm. "Don't play with fire again!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you guys believe we're already gotten to chapter 30? It's amozing! Thanks to all you guys for reviewing and giving me suggestions. I literally wouldn't have gotten this far without you :)**

**Also, thank you to StarlitReader for suggesting this song. She's been awesomely helpful. Thanks so much!**

**Review please!  
><strong>


	31. I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend (by the Ramones)

He was having trouble believing it; Annabeth had kissed him, in the middle of the pavilion, where a bunch of hiding campers saw them and dumped the "lovebirds" in the lake. Of course, Percy didn't let the spying demigods win; he created an air bubble at the bottom of the lake and kissed her again.

"So, does this mean we're together?" Percy asked uncomfortably after they surfaced. Thank gods all the spectators had left out of boredom.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Gods, you really are a Seaweed Brain. Yes, Percy, we're together; unless, you don't want to."

Percy blanched. "Of course not! I want to be your boyfriend."

Annabeth smirked. "I hoped so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, not much to say today. Um... well, today's my birthday. That's something, right? And I spent my special day washing laundry and sweeping floors (Thanks, Mom.). Oh well; I've had worst birthdays.  
><strong>

**Thank you, TheGirlWithHerHeadInTheClouds, for suggesting this song! Also thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers. Happy birthday to all the other people in the world who share my day with me! Review?  
><strong>


	32. Let's Do It

Let's Do It (Let's Fall In Love) (by Cole Porter)

Annabeth was having trouble admitting it (not like she'd ever say it out loud). She couldn't see how she'd…fallen for the obtuse, short-tempered, overconfident, happy-go-lucky Seaweed Brain who irked her to no end at times. Sure, he was kind of good looking (_More like insanely hot,_ the girlier part of Annabeth added), insanely brave, and could be sort of sweet at times, but that didn't justify everything else.

What frustrated her the most was that he hadn't said, "Hey, do you mind if we fall in love?" (Or, as that would have never happened, at least made a move.). It just…happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about not updating Wednesday. I have a virus, and I went home from school early that day and... well, I just didn't get around to posting. **

**Anyways, thanks to TheGirlWithHerHeadInTheClouds for suggesting this one. **

**Review?  
><strong>


	33. 1234

1234 (by the Plain White T's)

Kaitlyn slammed the kitchen door as she stomped into her house. Annabeth followed after her, carrying the green and silver backpack her daughter had thrown in the trash a few minutes later.

"They were teaching us to count._ Count!_" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "What, am I in kindergarten? Any simpleton knows how to go 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,…!"

Percy chuckled. "Actually, you are in kindergarten, sweetie. I'm guessing the first day didn't go well?"

Kaitlyn stared at her father for a second, then yelled, "I'm never going back to school again!" and sprinted to her room.

"She's just like you, Annabeth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for my sort-of hiatus. My sister hijacked my laptop where I had my chapters saved. I've got it back now though :P**

**Anyways, today's chapter is brought to you by Kaleidoscope Heavens. Thanks, Kali!**

**Review if you want to suggest a song!**

**-Faye  
><strong>


	34. Marry You

Marry You (by Bruno Mars)

He gulped as the music started and the doors in the back of the hall opened. Piper and Grover walked down the thin aisle between the pews, followed by a slightly frowning Thalia and an equally peeved Nico. He felt faint. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to do this. He just needed to close his eyes for a second and think…

Percy opened his eyes as Mr. Chase led Annabeth's hand into his. She was absolutely stunning.

She smiled at him.

"Sure you want to marry me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Of course," he answered, smiling himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not a big fan of it, but it's done. I wish I had about a thousand more words to use! D: I've always been a fan of a good Percabeth wedding. **

**Ehem, moving on... Today's story was suggested by XxxFire RosexxX. Thanks, Fire Rose!**

**Review if you want!  
><strong>


	35. Teenage Dream

Teenage Dream (by Katy Perry)

Percy really hated demigod dreams. They were never really normal; and ever since he drank the gorgon's blood, they'd involved past memories. Tonight's was different.

He was kissing a pretty blond girl at the bottom of a lake. They were both in an air bubble, but since he could breathe underwater, it was probably just so the girl wouldn't drown. It was a pretty heated kiss. For a second, Percy was convinced it was just a typical teenage dream.

But then he moaned, "Annabeth."

Percy sat upright in bed, panting. He needed to find her, and where he came from—soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this before SoN came out, so some facts may be screwed with. I tried editing it was much as I could.**

**Anyways, this chapter was brought to you again by XxxFire RosexxX. Thanks again, Fire Rose!**

**Review?**


	36. Sanctuary

Sanctuary (by Utada Hikaru)

The builders carefully lowered the statue of Athena onto the pedestal. Annabeth stood off to the side, watching the Cyclops finish her mother's sanctuary like a proud parent (oh, the irony). Finally, after about three years, four hundred sheets of graph paper, and one mental breakdown, her designs had come to fruition and the new Olympus was nearly complete.

"This looks amazing, Annabeth," Percy said from his seat on a bench. "I bet this will be the best architect job you'll ever do."

Annabeth smiled sadly. "If only I could put it on my resume."

Percy snorted. "Yeah. If only."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no excuse today. Lazy, lazy me for not updating. Sorry!**

**Thank you to bekahboo102, who suggested this song. It was actually a very fun one to write :)**

***NOTE: I AM NO LONGER TAKING SONG REQUESTS!* I am very sorry, but I am not taking any more suggestions. I've got up to chapter 85 planned out with suggestions, and I would like to leave the last 15 chapters open. Sorry to all those who wanted to suggest something!**

**Review please and tell me what you think!  
><strong>


	37. Photograph

Photograph (by Nickelback)

"Hey, Annabeth!" Piper called as she entered Bunker 9.

The blonde looked up from her blueprint. "Yeah?"

"I was just in Chiron's office. I found this photograph." Piper flashed a familiar colorful picture in front of Annabeth's face. She took it gingerly. "He said to ask you about it."

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth mumbled, pulled into memories for a moment; memories of a certain missing son of Poseidon and underwater kisses. Memories of the two months they had before Hera took him.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked. Annabeth's head suddenly snapped up, a blush barely visible on her cheeks.

"I'll tell you after my shift." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Life is getting in the way again :( Sorry for the lack of updates. I really need to work on not procrastinating. I'm tempted to try NaNoWriMo, but I don't think I can write 50,000 words in a month...  
><strong>

**Thanks to PLKBerry for suggesting this song.**

**Review?  
><strong>


	38. Light Outside

Light Outside (by Wakey!Wakey!)

Percy yawned as he entered his cabin. The first day of camp was always one of the most exhausting—probably because he was getting back into the swing of things. Or possibly because Clarrise had insisted on sparring at least a dozen times as soon as he walked down Half-Blood Hill.

Either way, Percy thought as he rummaged through his duffel, he couldn't wait to get into bed and—

A flash of light streamed in through the cabin window. Percy looked up. It seemed to be coming from nowhere, unless…

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Open up."

Sleeping would have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I updated on time! Finally :) **

**...but now that I think of it, the only reason I'm posting is because I'm procrastinating studying for midterms. Gah...  
><strong>

**This song was recommended by HarunoKasumi. Thanks, Haruno!**

**Review please!  
><strong>


	39. Need You Now

Need You Now (by Lady Antebellum)

Annabeth sat down at the kitchen table, feeling vaguely helpless. She winced as she heard a chorus of splashes come from the bathroom. Earlier that morning, the plumbing system had gone haywire and started spraying water everywhere. The entire apartment was under an inch of water; a height that was slowly growing as time went by.

She'd done everything to stop the water—even digging out the copy of _House Maintenance for Dummies _she'd gotten Percy as a gag.

There was only one person to call.

"Hello?" Percy answered his phone after one ring.

"I need you. Now. Bring buckets."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm posting early today because I will be at a internet-free zone for the rest of the weekend: camping! Hopefully I'll get service for my phone so I can keep up with reviews...**

****Note: Some people have still been submitting song suggestions even though I've said I'm no longer accepting them. For those who haven't read my A/N's until now, here it is: I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING ANY KIND OF SONG SUGGESTIONS!****

**Today's chapter is brought to you by Nelly 94. Thanks so much!**

**Review please!  
><strong>


	40. Soul Sister

Soul Sister (by Train) (Rec: PJOLurver908)

"Wow," Thalia whistled as she admired the ring on Annabeth's left hand. "That's some rock."

Annabeth grinned. "Percy must have saved forever."

Thalia smiled at her friend. She remembered the days with Luke, how protective he'd been of Annabeth—and how enamored Annabeth had been with him. But then Thalia turned into a tree, and when she got back, Luke was gone and Percy was there. Thalia had gotten the feeling there was something between Annabeth and Percy, but she never expected a wedding.

"So, who's the Maid of Honor?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth's grin widened. "You, of course. You're like my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you guys believe this is chapter 40? It seems like we've come so far...**

**Thanks to PJOLurver908 for suggesting this song!**

**Reviews are hot chocolate after being outside in a camper for 3 days. (AKA: Wonderful!)**

**-Faye  
><strong>


	41. Come In With The Rain

Come In With the Rain (by Taylor Swift)

"And now," Chiron said as Annabeth sat forwards in her seat, "the reason I called you here. I would like to ask you a favor. Someone important may arrive soon, and I hope you wouldn't mind taking care of him while he gets his bearings."

A flurry of excitement bubbled in her stomach. "Is this the person you said would—"

"Maybe," Chiron paused for a second. "Do you hear that?"

Annabeth froze. "The thunderstorm?" she questioned. But there was something else. Footsteps. The two ran outside. A boy, not much older than her, was passed out on the porch besides Grover.

The tingling increased. He was her ticket out, her ticket onto a quest. "He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron scolded, "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So so sorry for not updating for over a month. I've been too incredibly busy to do anything with fanfiction. For a full excuse, see my profile.**

**Also, I have changed my penname. My name was Fayecee623, but now it's Faye C. Marie. Not very different, but still.**

**Thanks to TwinkleLights123 for suggesting this song. **

**Review please!  
><strong>


	42. My Love

My Love (by Sia)

For the longest time, she thought she loved Luke.

It made sense. He was her hero, her role model, her rock, her protector. He was one of two people she trusted with her life—the only one, after Thalia became a tree.

But then Percy came along, and Luke betrayed everyone, and slowly but surely, the "love" began to ebb. By the end of her third quest with Seaweed Brain, she was so confused with her feelings that about two things were positive.

She wasn't in love with Luke. That was only brotherly love.

She did, however, have feelings for a certain son of Poseidon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Working on the updates. Merry/Happy [insert holiday name here] to everyone, and thanks for all the reviews and encouragement.**

**This chapter was recommended by XxMidnightSeaDragonxX. Thank you!**

**Reviews are like two weeks off school. Awesome, and greatly appreciated.  
><strong>

**-Faye  
><strong>


	43. Sexy and I Know It

Sexy and I Know It (by LMFAO)

They were in the Labyrinth, resting for the night. Grover and Tyson were already out cold, but Percy was taking off his sweatshirt for bed. When he did, his shirt rode up a bit until she saw his stomach—no big deal, she thought. But _oh my gods_ that's a fit pack of abs and then there's the trail of hair leading to—

It takes a second for Annabeth to realize she's drooling. And her mouth's on the ground. She picks it up quickly, but she can already feel the blush coloring her cheeks. Luckily, Percy doesn't glance her way until she's mostly composed herself.

_Percy should really start wearing longer shirts,_ Annabeth thinks. _Or get a clue on how hot he looks now._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...I have no words to describe how difficult this was to write. None.**

**Brownie points to bekahboo102 for suggesting this one.**

**Reviews are like sleeping in really really late and then going back to bed after breakfast. Wonderful :D  
><strong>

**-Faye  
><strong>


	44. I'm With You

I'm With You (by Avril Lavigne)

He was back. Again.

Their waiter kept walking past their table every five seconds—to deliver drinks or grab his pen or check up on their food. At first Percy thought he was just a good server (and made a resolve to leave a generous tip after dinner) but then it became apparent that he only came so often to gawk at his girlfriend.

The waiter grinned at Annabeth as he handed her the straw he'd conveniently forgotten. "Anything else I can help with, miss?" he asked. Percy clenched his fists, catching the double meaning in his words.

"No thanks," Annabeth said. "Me and my _boyfriend _are set for now. Right, Percy?"

Apparently Annabeth noticed too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *waves shyly* Hi. I'm back. So so so so so so so so so so so sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth for a while. Three words: Projects. And. Midterms. *shudder***

**Kudos to alexandriarulzforeva for suggesting this song. **

**Reviews are like not getting an update for two months (and then getting one that's accidentally 50 words over the limit). Awesome.  
><strong>

**-Faye  
><strong>


	45. If Today Was Your Last Day

If Today Was Your Last Day (by Nickelback)

"You didn't, Seaweed Brain."

They were standing in Central Park, overlooking the sunset. Before them was a romantic picnic, complete with candles, roses, and a blue-icing cake. Percy grinned and fingered the blindfold he'd used to cover Annabeth's eyes.

"You like it?"

"Of course," Annabeth said, "although I can't even begin to describe how cheesy this is."

"Can you just go with it? It took me forever to get all the food set up."

"Sure, but one thing first." She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you. I'm glad you didn't die two years ago."

His grin widened. "Me too. Happy anniversary."

"Happy birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's this? I'm updating relatively soon? *GASP* It's the apocalypse!**

**No, actually I want to write this other story (coming soon... after I finish pre-writing it) and I've been taking breaks from that by working on this. Expect another chapter this weekend. **

**Thanks to for suggesting this song. Hugs :) and man, your name is long!  
><strong>

**Reviews are like quick updates. **

**-Faye  
><strong>


	46. The Story of Us

The Story of Us (by Taylor Swift)

"No freaking way."

Annabeth looked up from the shelf she was browsing. "What? Another fish documentary with dead fish?"

Percy came from the row over, holding a green book. "No, but almost as bad." He showed it to his girlfriend.

"'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief,'" she read with a smile. "The Muses finally got your myth published."

Percy groaned. "I know. I was hoping they wouldn't for another few decades. Now everyone's going to know my thoughts!"

Annabeth laughed and grabbed the book from him. "I'm getting this now. Just wait until I show Thalia and Nico. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the overused story line. I know everyone and their mother has done a "The PJO Characters Read the Books" fic, but this was really the only thing I could come up with without going way deep into the land of cliche romance. **

**This song was suggesting by a wonderful reviewer, whose name I couldn't read because of a soup stain! Thank you, and I apologise!**

**Reviews are like not spilling soup on your writing notebook.**

**-Faye  
><strong>


	47. So What

So What? (by P!nk)

I'm simultaneously one of the first and last people to find out. I saw it happen; it was an overflow vision from when the oracle entered my body. Hades, even if I didn't have prophetic powers I knew it was coming. Those two had more tension between them than coiled springs.

Yet, when it's finally official, no one is willing to mention it. The demigods skirt around the topic like it would offend me. I eventually storm up to the couple and ask them myself just to get it out of the way. The caution is understandable; quite a few campers know my story. But so what if Percy and Annabeth are dating? I'm good with being the virginal oracle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …I'm alive? And posting? It must be a miracle!**

**The reason behind my disappearance is a long, long story that I'll get on my profile in a few hours. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and stuck with me. Also, plan on me updating 2 more times today, as well as posting 2 one-shots.**

**Thanks to TwizzlerFan for suggesting this.**

**Review please?**

**-Faye**


	48. Love Story

Love Story (by Taylor Swift)

The gods loved messing around with Percy and Annabeth's love story, according to the camp gossips.

Aphrodite made them two star-crossed lovers, fighting against their families to be together. Very _Romeo and Juliet_. Hera rekindled a centuries long dispute by splitting them up—Trojan War-inspired, of course. Gaea pulled them both into Tartarus, since neither was willing to leave the other. _Titanic_ with a twist, Aphrodite girls would giggle.

In real life, the gods couldn't care less about "Percabeth." They used the two as pawns occasionally, but their love was not the desired outcome. It was a bi-product, a second plot line of a major adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the second one. **

**Suggested by: Anonymous**

**Like it? Love it? Want to kill me? Leave a review.**


	49. You Belong With Me

You Belong With Me (by Taylor Swift)

"ANNABETH!"

"What is it, Alyssa?"

"Take this quiz I found in this month's issue of Tiger Pop Magazine!"

"'_Compatibility Test—See if He's Your Soul Mate!' _Alyssa, you do know these tests are never accurate, right?"

"Sometimes they are! I read this story online where—"

"The point?"

"I want you to take it first so I know if works, since Percy is just _so perfect_ for you. Here's a purple pen!"

"Fine, but I think you should grade it. All the pink is already burning my eyes."

"…"

"Here you go. Enjoy grading."

"Oh, I will."

"…"

"EEEEEK!"

"What?"

"Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson is totally your soul mate!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the third! **

**Suggested by: Anonymous**

**I promise to be updating more regularly in the future. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Review?**


	50. Brighter Than The Sun

Brighter Than The Sun (by Colbie Calliat)

When they finally make it out of that gods-forsaken pit, the light is unbelievably bright.

After nearly a month being in total darkness, suffocating claustrophobia dictating nearly every thought, it was a miracle in itself to be outside of Tartarus. The addition of sun to the mixture was sensory overload. He closes his eyes for a minute, simultaneously soaking in the rays and protecting his dilated pupils from being burned.

He dares to look again, and the first thing he sees is Annabeth's smile. Her cheekbones protrude unhealthily, her skin as thin and pale as paper, but he swears her grin is more blinding than the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to do it. I finally finished MoA and you do not know how MAD I was about the ending. Grrr….**

**Suggested by: Anonymous**

**Thank you to everyone! Please review!**


End file.
